


delirium

by extrastellar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clubbing, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Haizaki Redemption, M/M, Near Future, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: The bass was loud enough that Haizaki could feel it in his stomach. The whole club smelled like overtly sweet alcohol, a haze of perfumes and colognes, sweat and smoke and weed. People were dancing like there was no one watching, throwing their bodies around in ways that almost looked painful, singing and yelling at the top of their lungs, never once stopping moving.That's whenheshows up at the bar.Or:Nijimura is really gay, Haizaki has one leg out of the closet, and they meet in a club.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	delirium

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy a brain-baby that I wrote in like an hour, so excuse any typos, I'll proof-read in the morning

The bass was loud enough that Haizaki could feel it in his _stomach._ The whole club smelled like overtly sweet alcohol, a haze of perfumes and colognes, sweat and smoke and weed. People were dancing like there was no one watching, throwing their bodies around in ways that almost looked painful, singing and yelling at the top of their lungs, never once stopping moving.

Haizaki knocked his tequila shot back, barely wincing at the burn it left in the back of his throat anymore. Kise had dragged him here, this apparently being one of his favourite clubs in Tokyo and it was famous for its New Year’s Eve night. The music was really good, Haizaki could admit that, and the people in here were a mix of everything. It was cool.

Would have been even cooler if Kise hadn’t dumped him at the bar and went dancing with Takao. The rest of the group formerly known as the Generation of Miracles was somewhere around here too, this being some ridiculous group outing after all. Only Midorima hadn’t come – as a med student, he was put down for all the graveyard shifts and he was dealing with firework injuries in his ER rotation tonight. But apart from that, even Akashi had come. Once you got some alcohol into the guy, he was actually letting loose.

Still, Haizaki wasn’t overly friendly with most of them (yet), only having reconciled with Kuroko 2nd year of high school and Kise 3rd year of high school. The other Miracles were lukewarm towards him but Haizaki was pretty confident that he had Murasakibara almost on his side. Speaking of, he could spot the giant in a corner, making out with his boyfriend. Haizaki wrinkled his nose. He hadn’t been surprised when he found out that all of his former teammates were some sort of not-straight, but he hadn’t really gotten used to their public displays of affection. Especially when he could see Himuro’s tongue from over here, Jesus fuck.

Not that he wasn’t not-straight, either. But that was a realisation he’d only had recently and that he had consistently pushed from his mind. Haizaki flagged down the bartender for another shot. It was only eleven, another hour until midnight, and he wasn’t drunk yet.

“Hi!” Someone yelled from very close to his right and Haizaki jumped. A guy he didn’t know leant over the counter, dressed in sinfully tight black leather pants that did _things_ for his ass, and a crop top of all things, showing off lithe back muscles. “Vodka shot?”

The bartender put the shot down in front of the guy and Haizaki stared. He placed his order before! And the guy next to him definitely knew that, fucking prick!

He clicked his tongue and grabbed him by the naked shoulder, the skin sweat-slicked and hot under his palm. “Oi, I ordered first, you – ”

The guy turned around and Haizaki’s heart stopped. Suddenly, the music was not so loud anymore and the bass was almost nauseating instead. He could feel his hand go cold.

Because staring at him, with a pout he would never forget, was Nijimura motherfucking Shuuzou.

“Get your hand off, pervert”, Nijimura sneered and slapped his hand off. Haizaki realised with a pang that he hadn’t been recognised. “Ugh.”

Nijimura knocked his shot back and shook his head briefly. His hair was shorter than in middle school, his jawline sharper and cheeks slimmer. He was wearing earrings that caught the strobe lights and Haizaki could swear he was wearing eyeliner because he had lashes like fucking Kise and he knew _Kise_ used eyeliner.

Nijimura gave him a once-over, brows furrowed. “What? See something you like?”

And to Haizaki’s horror, he did. He just couldn’t get his mouth to work so he just continued staring.

Nijimura scoffed. “Weirdo.”

He jumped back on the floor and squeezed through the writhing dancing bodies.

“Tequila”, the bartender said and put his shot down. Haizaki was too dazed to even yell at him for serving Nijimura before him. He only grabbed his glass and knocked the shot back in one swift go.

Nijimura was here. Not just in Japan, not even just in Tokyo, but in this very club. Fuck, Haizaki had touched the guy. He’d even ogled his ass because those leather pants had definitely been the right purchase. Haizaki already felt like he needed another shot. When had Nijimura even come back? Had Kise invited him? No, right? They had all met in front of the club at 10.

Fuck! So Nijimura was just here by coincidence? And hadn’t even recognised him?!

Not that Haizaki could blame him. He’d shot up to a height of 191cm throughout high school (talk about growing pains) and his hair was still mostly black from his cornrows that he had stubbornly worn all through high school resulting in all of his teenage photos looking like absolute shit. The silver was already coming through again, but at the moment his hair would probably look like his grandma’s curtains if he didn’t touch up on his roots. And sue him, he didn’t feel like shaving it all off.

Haizaki groaned. Yeah, the silver hair was a dead giveaway and without it, he just looked like any regular dude in this club. Nijimura hadn’t seen him in seven years. What was he expecting? Shit!

Haizaki rolled his neck and scanned the crowd for Nijimura. He finally spotted him, dancing with another guy he didn’t know. If it could be called dancing, they were mostly just grinding up on each other and Nijimura seemed to love every second of it, letting the other guy shout something in his ear and only smirk back before gyrating his hips more.

Haizaki’s heart wasn’t sure whether to pump blood to his face or to his dick.

His boyfriend? Maybe.

The guy said something to Nijimura and left towards the bar. Haizaki jumped slightly. He wasn’t dumb. This was his chance.

He slipped off the barstool and weaved through the crowd, jabbing his elbow more than necessary, probably, but everyone was too drunk and/or high anyway, until he reached his target.

“Hey!”, he yelled over the thrum of the music and Nijimura turned around, his expectant grin slipping of his face in favour of a frown when he saw that it was Haizaki.

“So he can speak!”, Nijimura yelled back, not really stopping dancing. It was pretty distracting. “What do you want?”

“D’you not recognise me?”, Haizaki called and swallowed.

Nijimura’s frown only deepened, his body still moving to the beat. “Huh? Should I?”

“Uh yeah!”, Haizaki called and stepped closer. “Not ringing any bells, Nijimura- _senpai?_ Captain?”

Nijimura’s scowl deepened even further, then suddenly his eyes lit up and his face went slack, mouth opening in an o-shape. “ _Oh._ Motherfucker. Haizaki Shougo.”

Haizaki nodded, joining in the dancing because it felt hella awkward to be the only guy standing still when everyone around him was moving to the music. “Jackpot.”

“Well, you don’t look 13 anymore”, Nijimura called and let his eyes wander, much more deliberately and slowly than back at the bar. “Shit, you’re tall!”

Haizaki rolled his eyes, but grinned. “No shit!”

“Brat”, Nijimura spat back, but he was also grinning and he looked almost delirious. “Hey, wanna talk outside a bit? I can’t really hear you!”

True, shouting over the music was pretty hard. “What about your boyfriend?”

Nijimura rolled his eyes. “He’s not! Let’s get outta here before he comes back!”

And with that, he grabbed Haizaki’s wrist and pulled him through the crowd until the music was reduced to a dull thud and they were outside where all the smokers were. Haizaki sucked in the fresh air like a drowning man. Shit, it had been suffocating in there.

Nijimura let out a wheeze and raked his fingers through his hair. His crop top rode up, exposing more of his sharp abs and Haizaki blinked because he could have sworn he’d seen a nipple piercing flash up there –

“Eyes up here, punk.”

Haizaki’s head snapped up and why the hell was he so flustered? Nijimura arched an eyebrow at him, but didn’t look pissed off, luckily. Haizaki remembered the guys kicks and punches well enough and he wasn’t looking to feel them again.

“Back in Tokyo? Last time I heard you were in Shizuoka”, Nijimura said and dropped onto one of the concrete blocks. He was wearing dirty white converse and there was a silver chain disappearing under his top.

“Last time I heard you were in America”, Haizaki said and Nijimura laughed – actually laughed!

“True”, Nijimura said and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Came back a few months ago. Semester abroad.”

Haizaki scoffed. “Abroad? You’re fucking Japanese.”

Nijimura shrugged. “And my uni’s American. So Tokyo’s abroad. It’s pretty chill. Don’t gotta learn another language.”

“Don’t tell me you still know all your fucking kanji.”

“Hah!” Nijimura threw his head back. “I’m a little outta practice. Fuck, why can’t we just have one alphabet?”

Haizaki shrugged. He felt a little chilly out here, wearing just a tight black t-shirt, black ripped jeans and combat boots. He didn’t want to imagine how cold Nijimura was with his sleeveless crop-top out in the late night December air. Their breaths were coming out in puffs.

“So, you were checking me out, huh”, Nijimura said, grinning wolfishly.

This time, Haizaki’s heart knew which way to send his blood because his face burned. “Shut up!”

“What? You’re not the only one who wants a piece of this”, Nijimura said and lazily gestured up and down his body. “Or are you a closet case?”

Haizaki swallowed. “I’m not.”

“You totally are”, Nijimura said and flexed. Haizaki cursed himself for letting his eyes follow the curve of his torso and yep, those definitely were nipple piercings. “See?”

Fuck. Caught again. Why the hell did his former senpai have to grow up _hot_ and _confident?!_

“Not everyone can flaunt it around that they like dick the way you do”, Haizaki snapped and immediately wanted to punch himself in the face. Man, he was a fucking _idiot._

Nijimura stopped stretching and his grin faded into a frown. “If you have a problem, just fucking say it.”

“I don’t”, Haizaki bit.

“Yes, you do”, Nijimura said slowly and uncrossed his legs. “So say it, fucking coward.”

Haizaki felt anger bubble in his stomach, but fought it down. This was entirely his stupid fault, his big mouth had talked him into this situation. “I… you’re… “

How to say this?!

“Very gay”, Haizaki finished lamely and immediately buried his face in his hands. The tequila starting to hit wasn’t helping his situation.

Nijimura arched an eyebrow. “Wow. Elaborate.”

“The top”, Haizaki said, his voice strained. “And the earrings. And the eyeliner. And the pants.”

Nijimura rolled his eyes. “Okay, you’re a baby gay. ‘kay, let’s start at the beginning, huh? Clothes aren’t gay. So, I’m wearing the top because I’m ripped and I wanna show it off. I wear the earrings and the eyeliner because they look fucking fantastic on me. And the pants make my ass look hot as shit, so there. I dress like this to look good, not because I’m gay. You gonna tell me it’s not working?”

Haizaki swallowed. “… it is.”

“See?” Nijimura shivered lightly. “You out to anyone?”

Haizaki shook his head, then stopped. No, hold on, Kuroko knew. “Uh. Tetsuya. No one else.”

“You’re hooking up with Kuroko?”

“What?!” Haizaki snapped up. “No! Fuck! He’s my best friend! And at this point he’s honestly married to Kagami, what the _fuck – ”_

“Sheesh, cut me some slack, haven’t seen any of you brats in years”, Nijimura said and held up his hands.

Haizaki tried to will himself to stop freaking out. “So, uh… gay, huh? _Niji_ mura? Rainbow and shit?“

Nijimura rolled his eyes. “Real original. You wanna guess how many times I’ve heard that since I’ve been back in Tokyo?”

“A lot”, Haizaki said. It was a close joke. And he was still freaking out a little because Nijimura was here, looking hot enough that Haizaki had to consciously think of his grandma naked to not pop a boner. “Sorry.”

Nijimura glanced up, genuine surprise colouring his expression. “Did you… did you just apologise?”

“Yeah?” Haizaki frowned. “What’s the big deal?”

“Nothing. You just never did in middle school.”

“Middle school was seven years ago, senpai”, Haizaki said, the honorific slipping out on accident. He didn’t miss how the word made Nijimura’s eyes go darker. He filed that one away for later reference.

“Guess it was”, Nijimura said, his voice lower. “You sure weren’t this black-haired in middle school. Or this tall and ripped.”

Haizaki’s thoughts of his naked grandma intensified. “Neither were you.”

Nijimura gave him an amused smile. “I had black hair in middle school.”

“Ugh!” Haizaki groaned. “I meant the ripped part. Fuck you.”

“Oh, you do the honours”, Nijimura said with a lazy smirk. “I don’t really top.”

Haizaki’s heart stopped for a second time this night. Had Nijimura just…? He had, hadn’t he? Was Nijimura flirting with him? With _him?!_

Nijimura seemed to sense his second minor freak-out. “Oi, oi, oi, you look like a deer caught in headlights. What’s wrong? Never topped before?”

“What?”, Haizaki asked and cursed his voice for sounding so raspy. Why was he suave as shit with his friends and the girls he’d been with before but could hardly formulate a full sentence in front of 21 year old, hot as fuck Nijimura Shuuzou? “No – I mean, with girls –”

“Hold on.” Nijimura pulled his right leg close. “Haizaki, have you ever kissed a guy?”

Now Haizaki felt attacked. What the fuck! Was it that obvious?! He’d thought he was straight until maybe six months ago when he’d come to the crashing realisation that he was just a pile of internalised homophobia and denial. “None of your business!”

Nijimura rose, the movement languid and oddly fascinating. “So no.”

Haizaki shut his mouth. Not like he was saying anything useful anyway. He opted to just shake his head, giving Nijimura the answer he wanted.

“That’s fine”, Nijimura said and the near purr from earlier had gone in favour of a neutral voice that reminded Haizaki of his briefings at practice at Teiko. “You’re a baby gay. Or bi, or whatever you identify as. It’s cool if you haven’t had any action here yet. It takes everyone different amounts of time to be ready for anything.”

Haizaki’s chest felt tight. Kuroko had told him the same thing when he’d told him, voice uncharacteristically small and shaky, that he thought he was bisexual. But it felt different this time – this was Nijimura, who had actually looked out for Haizaki’s stupid ass in middle school and despite his questionable methods had only wanted the best for him and it had taken Haizaki way too long to recognise and appreciate that. This was Nijimura, who had definitely suggested they have sex just a minute ago.

“Haizaki?”

Shit, he’d been zoning out. “Sorry.”

“That’s gonna take a while to get used to”, Nijimura said and grinned. “You okay?”

Haizaki nodded. “… yeah.”

“Sorry if I came on strong”, Nijimura said and scratched the back of his neck, almost looking sheepish. “I don’t know, you looked pretty sure of yourself, so I thought I’d give it a shot. But if you’re not even sure if –”

“I’m sure”, Haizaki said, a little annoyed. “I know that I like dick. Have some damn faith in me here, senpai.”

“That’s not what I meant”, Nijimura said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s one thing to know that you’re queer and another to know you’re ready to actually sleep with someone of the same sex. I’m not gonna be the one to push you into anything.”

“I mean, you made it pretty clear that I’d be the one doing the pushing into”, Haizaki muttered and Nijimura actually laughed at that again, bright and loud.

“Hah! True”, Nijimura said and grinned at him. “Anyway, it’s getting fucking cold out here and I need another shot. It’s twenty to midnight and I’m still not drunk!”

“Hey”, Haizaki said and his tongue worked before he could tell it not to: “Dibs on your New Year’s kiss?”

Nijimura blinked, then grinned again. “Sure thing, Haizaki. C’mon, let’s go.”

Haizaki followed him inside and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Midnight couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
